Estereotípico
by Sakuralizbeth
Summary: Marinnete y Adrien habian descubierto accidentalmente la verdad, no solo sus identidades sino tambien sus amores secretos. ¿La dupla podra aceptarse de nuevo antes de poner a París patas arriba? -¡No puedo creer que estes enamorado de alguien que no existe!- -¡Y tú de un niño bonito!-
1. Resignación

**Resignación**

Marinette despertó como todos los días, en la hermosa y romántica ciudad de París.

Con un grito...

\- ¡Marinette se te hace tarde! - Cortesía de Sabine desde el comedor.

Y un golpe.

\- ¡Autch! - Se sobo la espalda antes de mirar el despertador, silenciado por ella hace más de una hora- ¡Tikki ¿Por qué no me despertaste?!-

La kwami con expresión molesta, solo atinó a reprochar con la mirada a su portadora.

Tikki adoraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón a Marinette, dejando de lado que está fuera su guardiana y juntas lucharán contra el mal; pero si algo había aprendido en 3 años es que era una persona impuntual como ninguna que haya conocido nunca. Y aparte de todo rebuznona en las mañanas.

-Lo hice, como siempre...- Suspiró cuando Marinette pasó a su lado, como un torbellino cambiándose en cuestión de segundos e ignorándola olimpicamente.

-¡Marinette ¿Sigues dormida?! - Repitió Sabine.

Marinette le indicó a Tikki que se metiera en su bolso, y antes de bajar las escaleras, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden, tomó la mochila sobre su escritorio.

Saludo a sus padres antes de devorar su desayuno, y tomarse el jugo de naranja de una sentada.

-Tranquila, ese campamento no se irá a ninguna parte- Tom miro con cariño a su hija, a lo largo de los años había crecido y madurado de manera ejemplar.

Tal vez no se lo dijera a menudo, pero estaba muy orgulloso de Marinnete; al igual que Sabine.

-Gracias por la comida- La chica se levantó a fregar su plato y a despedirse de sus padres con un beso y un profundo abrazo.

Solo estarían separados una semana mientras duraba el campamento organizado por el colegio, jamás se habían separado tanto tiempo y a pesar de estar acompañada de sus amigos, no podía mentir que los extrañaría.

-Diviértete-Dijeron al unísono los padres al ver a su hija partir a toda velocidad, cerrando de un portazo.

-¡El campamento será muy divertido!- Susurro la kwami, asomándose discretamente del bolso una vez que llegaron a la escuela.

-¡Lo mejor es que estará Adrien también!-

-Tail vez puedas encontrar el momento para confesarte- Marinette advirtió la sonrisa pícara y negó quedamente.

En estos tres años había logrado su meta de acercarse a Adrien y no desmayarse, a tal punto de considerarlo un muy buen amigo.

Debido a esta situación, había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura: Adrien no estaba enamorado de ella, ni si quiera le gustaba mínimamente como mujer.

Hace un año eso había destrozado el corazón de la pobre chica, pero como siempre pudo encontrarle el lado positivo. Era mejor enterarse por sí misma a qué Adrien tuviera que rechazarla.

Intento menguar un poco del amor que profeso por el rubio, pero este mismo no cedió. Solo se endureció en su corazón impidiéndole el paso a uno nuevo.

Marinnete se conformaba únicamente por compartir tiempo con él.

-Tierra a Marinette, ¿Hola? - Despertó de sus cavilaciones al sentir a Alya zarandearla. Ni siquiera la había visto llegar.

\- Perdóname, ¿Qué decías? -

-Hoy estás en las nubes chica- Marinnete solo se disculpó de nuevo - Te vi hablándole a tu bolso antes de acercarme, ¿Realmente estás bien?-

Marinette entro en crisis, como siempre que se veía acorralada. Jugueteó con sus dedos y desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien que excusa inventar esta ves para quitarse a Alya de encima. Aún recordaba con vergüenza cuando le dijo que tenía amigos imaginarios y hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando.

-¡QUE!... B-bueno si, no espera, en realidad no- Alya frunció el ceño, esa era una mala señal así que Marinnete inhaló profundamente antes de contestar adecuadamente.

-Es una nota de voz... para mis padres, e-es que no quería arriesgarme a que la señorita Bustier me quitara mi celular antes de irnos al campamento- Cerró los ojos como esperando el golpe.

-¡Claro!- Río la morena, y se acercó a Marinnete confidente- Yo he escondido el mío en la ropa interior por si se les ocurre revisar las maletas-

Marinnete río también, por la elocuencia de Alya al no querer separarse nunca del aparato; pero también liberando el nerviosismo al pensar que su mentira sería descubierta.

La campaña anunció la hora de reunión acordada, y todos, tanto alumnos como maestros se reunieron enfrente de los autobuses de la excursión.

Un profesor, el cual Marinnete jamás había tratado, comenzó a dar las instrucciones.

-Dividiremos a todos en grupos mixtos de cuatro personas para las actividades, así que pongan atención y cuando escuchen su nombre vayan ingresando- Señaló al primer autobús- y así sucesivamente. ¿Quedó claro?-

-¡Si! -Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Empezaremos por la clase de la señorita Bustier- Se enfocó por primera vez en la lista- Marinnete Dupaing-Cheng-

Marinnete dió un respingo y rápidamente obedeció, dando una mirada a Alya antes de abordar. Sinceramente no esperaba ser la primera, aunque de alguna manera era lógico que la representante de la clase fuera al frente por alguna emergencia.

-Adrien Agreste-

-Alya Cessaire-

-Nino Lahiffe-

Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas cómplices , antes de acompañar a la peliazul.

Adrien observó a Marinnete en el primer asiento del lado del pasillo, le sonrió dulcemente y él correspondió a punto de tomar asiento junto a Nino en la fila de atrás.

Pero antes que lo hiciera, Nino lo arrastró un poco lejos de las chicas para hablarle y la mirada de Alya destello, con algo que a decir verdad, Adrien prefería no descubrir.

Nino pasó sus brazos por sus hombros en un gesto rudo de amigos, y encogiéndose los dos le susurró.

-Me gustaría bueno... sentarme con Alya, claro, si no te molesta viejo- Algo hizo clic en la mente de Adrien y se sintió como un verdadero tonto.

Por supuesto que Alya y Nino querrían sentarse juntos, eran novios y no necesitaban el mal tercio.

Adrien asintió risueño, para volver los dos a los lugares designados donde las chicas los miraban expectantes.

Desconfiado al ver como Nino y Alya chocaban los puños, tomó su asiento recientemente intercambiado al lado de Marinnete, la cual no parecía extrañada y no solo eso, sino que se encontraba bastante entretenida leyendo una revista de moda.

Aprovechando su falta de atención, decidió echarle un vistazo y recordar cómo hace algunos años esta no era capaz de dirigirle media oración coherentemente, cosa que si bien agradecía enormemente ya que habían cosechado una hermosa amistad; hechaba de menos los sonrojos. Admitía que eran adorables.

En su inspección recayó en el peinado de la chica, dos coletas.

No puedo evitar viajar hasta su amor soñado de hace ya bastante tiempo. Ladybug también llevaba esa característica, del mismo color era su cabello.

Tragó saliva aprehensivo y frunció el ceño.

¿Cuando había conocido a Marinnete? ¿Y a Ladybug? Respuesta: El mismo día, hace tres años.

Marinnete se preocupó al notar el estado de Adrien, este se había puesto pálido cual trozo de papel y se veía inquieto.

-¿Estas bien?- Colocó su mano sobre la suya en un gesto reconfortante.

El tirón en el corazón del muchacho le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba muy jodido.

 **(Separador cutre)**

Es mi primera vez como parte de la comunidad de Miraculous Ladybug, así que a partir de ahora estaré a su cuidado :D

No planeo que sea una historia muy larga, pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven las cosas, ya que aún no empieza lo bueno muajaja.

Acepto peticiones y sugerencias, y los invito a seguirme en Twitter: @Sakuralizbeth para estar más en contacto.

Recuerden que autora con reviews es autora motivada.

 **México, CDMX a 8 de Enero de 2018.**


	2. El beneficio de la duda

**El beneficio de la duda**

Había cientos de chicas en Paris, incluso miles; entonces ¿Que tan salado debía estar Adrien para que el amor de su vida fuera su tímida y atenta compañera de clases?

Respuesta: Mucho.

Volteo a verla de reojo, como venía haciendo desde que salieron del colegio Francoise Dupen.

Absolutamente todo coincidía; las coletas, el cabello, los ojos, incluso cuando ella le tocó sintió eso que solo sentía por su Lady.

Suspiro por quincuagésima vez antes de dirigir la mirada al cristal, en el vio a Adrien, pero inevitablemente también vio la silueta de Chat Noir.

Tal vez sólo estaba dramatizando, pero el ponerse a pensar seriamente en la persona detrás de la máscara de ladybug le hizo reflexionar cosas que siempre hizo de lado.

¿Podría amar sin miramientos a esa persona tanto como lo profesaba a los cuatro vientos?¿Aún cuando dado el caso pudiera ser Marinette?

Adrien sabía de primera mano que el traje de superhéroe era la liberación de su espíritu, lo que quería pero no podía ser.

Su verdadera personalidad.

En el caso de Marinette no encontraba explicación alguna, desde su punto de vista ella ya era querida por todos (Incluso un poco por Chloe, aunque ambas lo negaran), era responsable y valiente.

¿Qué libertad deseaba ella?

Pero lo más importante.

¿Adrien estaba enamorado de Marinette?

Adrien sintió odio hacia sí mismo, su egoísmo superaba su mismo conocimiento. Por más que diera vueltas la respuesta era no, a pesar de amar con locura a Ladybug, no amaba a Marinette.

Él mismo quisiera que Ladybug aceptara las dos partes de su yo, lo que implicaba querer a Adrien Agreste y a Chat Noir por igual, pero no era capaz de pagar con la misma moneda.

-¿Piensas quedarte en el autobús todo el día?- La melodiosa voz de la chica en cuestión, lo saco brusco entre sus pensamientos.

La misma voz que lo acompañaba en sus aventuras contra el mal, ahora caía en cuenta; el mismo deje burlón.

-¡Hay que disfrutar el campamento viejo!- Nino al ver abstraído a su amigo, le dio una palmadita en la espalda; intercambiaron miradas y sin decir nada Adrien supo que estaba actuando extraño, negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

Tardo un mes en convencer a su padre de dejarlo ir al campamento, ya estaba allí y ahora lo disfrutaría como nunca.

-Tienes razón hermano-

Ambos bajaron para alcanzar a Alya y

Marinette quienes se habían adelantado para ayudar a la señorita Bustier a pasar lista, quien estaba dando las instrucciones .

-Tienen hasta la hora de la comida para instalarse en las cabañas, las chicas estarán en el lado norte y los chicos en el lado sur-

-Pensé que estaríamos junto a los chicos- Susurró Marinette a su compinche.

-¿Alguien estará triste por no poder dormir con cierto modelo rubio?-

-No empieces Alya- Refunfuñó, ganándose una carcajada como respuesta de la morena.

A pesar de no querer admitirlo Marinette sabía que era la verdad.

Juleka y Rose se acercaron al escuchar sus nombres de la señorita.

-Al parecer nos tocará en la misma cabaña- Mencionó Juleka a Marinette la cual asintió feliz.

-¡Que bueno!, ya se me hacía que nos tocaba con Choé- Dramatizó Alya con una mano en la frente ganándose una risa del grupito.

-¡Te escuche reporterucha!-

-¡Me vale un bledo!-

Al ver la absurda situación, Marinette se entretuvo admirando el ambiente.

Los árboles, el agua cristalina del lago, los tonos marrones de la tierra; hasta que recayó en unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con un sentimiento que no supo identificar o más bien, que no quizo.

Adrien había estado mirándola desde qué salieron del colegio aunque ella se hizo la desentendida leyendo la revista que había traído de casa, de la cual no recordaba ni él título; pero si recordaba la mirada intensa, el lento respirar del rubio, el roce accidental de sus manos.

Y todo en armonía quemaba su corazón.

Adrien se acercó lentamente a ella, sin dejar de observarla, como un depredador.

Marinette sintió sus piernas flaquear, quedándose quieta como un animalito asustado.

-¿Ya ha quedado tú grupo?-

-¿E-eh?- Adrien sonrió, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando la chica sufría ataques de nerviosismo en su presencia.

-Tu grupo, ¿Como quedó?- Repitió divertido.

Marinette regresó a la realidad, se paró derecha y tosiendo levemente para ocultar su descuido respondió.

-Alya y yo compartiremos con Rose y Juleka, menos mal que chloé ha quedado lo más alejada posible-

Marinette detuvo su corazón al escuchar la carcajada de Adrien.

-A nosotros nos ha tocado con Max y Nathaniel-

Se mordió el labio nerviosa por el inesperado silencio incómodo que se formó.

Quería preguntarle si había algo que le preocupara, pero sobre todo si ese algo tenía que ver mínimamente con ella como para que la estuviera mirado todo el tiempo.

Pero no se atrevía.

Al mirar al piso en busca de un tema interesante, vio un gato negro que cómodamente se había sentado entre los dos y maullaba de manera paulatina.

Marinette dió un paso hacia atrás y el gato se enrolló en su pierna, como si quisiera impedir el escape.

Enternecida se agachó a su altura y le acarició la coronilla, justo entre las orejas.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?-

Adrien; había olvidado al rubio modelo pensando en otro rubio. Solo Chat Noir era capaz de ello.

-No precisamente, pero me recuerda mucho a alguien que conozco-

-Que curioso que compares a alguien con un gato - Aunque Adrien sabía perfectamente la razón, o por lo menos lo intuía.

El chico se encogió sobre sus rodillas para mirar más de cerca al gato, de hecho se parecían bastante, incluso tenía los ojos verdes.

-La gente dice que los gatos negros dan mala suerte, pero yo creo que en mi caso es al revés- En ningún momento dejo su tarea de mimar al felino, el cual ronroneaba de gusto.

-Creo que los gatos son sinónimos de libertinaje- Respondió Adrien sinceramente en base a lo que el traje de superhéroe había cambiado en su vida. Nunca volvería a ver a los gatos como simples animales de nuevo.

-También eso. Si lo conocieras seguro que lo entenderías- Aseguro Marinette risueña.

-Entonces esperare conocerlo algún día- Cuando Marinette estaba a punto de inventar alguna excusa con tal de despistar a Adrien, Nino le llamó para llevar el equipaje a la cabaña dando la conversación por zanjada, se despidieron para ir con sus respectivos compañeros, dejando al gato desaparecer entre la zona tupida de árboles.

Nino miró confundido desde la distancia a su novia, al ver al rubio aproximarse con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y a Marinette alejarse con cara de funeral. Alya solo negó sin saber nada.

-¿Te pasó algo bueno viejo?- Preguntó Nino intentando sonsacarle información.

-Descubrí algo interesante- Pero Adrien no diría ni una palabra más.

 **Separador cutre)**

Un mes sin actualizar ninguna de mis historias... Ya pueden lincharme.

Ya enserio, gracias a todos(as) por la calurosa bienvenida al fandom Miraculer.

Les pido paciencia con esta historia ya que es la secundaria por decirlo de algún modo, la mayoría de mi esfuerzo recae en mi long-fic de Naruto, el cual terminare en pocos capítulos y ya una vez completa me dedícare a esta, de la cual ya tengo terminada la escaleta, así que no se preocupen que sin final no se quedan.

Recuerden seguirme en Twitter: @Sakuralizbeth y autora con reviews es autora motivada :D

 **México, CDMX a Martes 13 de Febrero de 2018.**


	3. Aprecia lo que te rodea

**Aprecia lo que te rodea.**

Suspiro, como venia haciendo toda la tarde desde su platica con Adrien. Miro la raqueta de tenis en sus manos, abstraída en sus cavilaciones; hasta que un pelotazo la devolvió a la realidad tirándola de senton.

\- ¡Pero que rayos te pasa Marinette, presta más atención!-

-¡Está sangrando!- Rose gritó horrorizada mientras, Alya y Juleka se acercaban para entre las dos ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Marinette tocó su rostro y notó un líquido viscoso escurrir de su nariz, el pelotazo le había dado justo en el blanco. Pero ella seguía tan ensismismada, sin saber la razón; ya sea por Adrien o la condenada pelota de tenis, que respingó al sentir el pañuelo y la bolsa de hielos que Alya había acercado a su rostro para reducir la inflamación.

Sintiéndose mal por su descuido, intercambió una mirada con Alya quien únicamente negó alzando sus hombros. Dándole a entender que conocía el motivo de su distracción. También se disculpó con Rose y Juleka quienes asintieron aliviadas por su bienestar.

Justo cuando se disponían a retomar su partido improvisado de tenis; el cual habían montado en medio de la cabaña con las maletas como red mientras esperaban las indicaciones para reunirse con los chicos, sonaron los altavoces.

-"Se solicita la presencia de todos los estudiantes en el comedor"-

Habían terminado de instalarse y estaban ansiosas por empezar las actividades, todas menos Marinette; quien en ese momento se encontraba más ansiosa por ver a su ex-amor platónico (según ella). Aunque nadie le creía, sobretodo Alya.

Intento serenarse, pero cada paso que daba aumentaba su ansiedad. Deseaba de todo corazón que Adrien disfrutará del campamento, puesto que sabía lo difícil que esté había intentado convencer a su padre. Sin embargo Marinette se consideraba egoísta, no quería que disfrutara, quería ella disfrutar de él; disfrutar su compañía, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su jovialidad...

-Tierra llamando a Marinette-

-¿Me decías?-Respondió aclarándose la garganta y evitando el contacto visual, nada era peor que mirar a Alya a los ojos cuando le ocultabas algo.

\- Hoy estás demasiado rara, te paso algo ¿Bueno? ¿Algo malo?- Levantó la ceja, una mala señal.

\- Solo estoy emocionada, ya sabes como soy de distraída-

-Si, claro y también eres ¿Ladybug no?-

-¿Que?¿Como...? - El mundo de Marinette se detuvo por un segundo y un escalofrío le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies.

-¿Como se que me estás ocultando algo?, Te conozco chica- A ciencia cierta no supo definir si le estaba cuestionando su doble identidad; de la cual se suponía no estaba enterada o por las preocupaciones que ocupaba el amor en su vida. Se abstuvo de preguntar.

-Alya enserio no me pasa nada-

-Ten por seguro que me terminaré enterando- Con eso se dio por terminado el interrogatorio y Marinette dio un largo respiro antes de seguirla dentro del edificio.

Al entrar al comedor Nino hacía señas para que se juntaran con ellos, al final de cuentas eran equipo para las actividades. Alya se sentó al lado de Nino y tan pronto se sentó empezaron a cuchichear, pasando olímpicamente de ella.

-Siéntate al lado mío-

Intercambio miradas con Adrien quien le sonreía, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo; una sonrisa pícara y un guiño. ¿Adrien le estaba coqueteando?. No, era absolutamente imposible.

Sin querer rechazarlo termino sentándose, el nerviosismo dio paso a la incomodidad. Marinette solo conocía una persona con esa sonrisa y era raro recordarlo tantas veces en un mismo día. Inevitablemente se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Chat Noir, ¿Haría las guardias nocturnas adecuadamente? ¿Se sentiría solo sin Ladybug?

Entonces cayó en cuenta.

¿Como rayos Chat Noir lidiaría con los akumas sin ella?

Todo el peso de la responsabilidad le cayó de lleno, tal vez haber rechazado el campamento hubiera sido mejor, había abandonado tan fácil a su compañero de peleas por pasar tiempo con el rubio. Y si de algo estaba segura es que Chat Noir nunca la abandonaría, a Ladybug, no a Marinette.

El llamado de los profesores les alertó de nuevo y todos se pusieron de pie para saludar respetuosamente.

\- Muchas gracias muchachos, pueden tomar asiento-

-Como saben, estaremos una semana en este campamento cumpliendo con un cronograma que haremos llegar a los lideres de cada equipo- Marinette recibió de manos de la señorita Bustier la lista de las actividades, mientras Alya y los chicos se abalanzaban sobre ella para chismosear, ignorando el resto de las indicaciones.

-Canotaje, mini-golf, rapell... ¡Esto está de lujo viejo! - Adrien respondió con una sonrisa, al echar una mirada en la hoja se desilusionó un poco; todos eran deportes que cumplió alguna vez en su vida por órdenes de su padre, para él no era ninguna novedad e incluso los recordaba con hastío; pero se alegró sinceramente por sus amigos para quienes si era extravagante.

-¿Prueba de calor?- Resopló Nino viendo la hoja con incredulidad, Marinette soltó una carcajada trayendo a Adrien de vuelta a la realidad.

-Creo que ahí dice prueba de valor-

\- ¡Tienes razón!- Haciendo una pose cool siguió leyendo el cronograma antes de ser interrumpido por Alya con aires de grandeza.

-Nino es una gallina, ni siquiera le gustan las películas de terror-

-Pero para eso te tengo a ti nena, para que alejes a esos espectros de satan- Tras una risa colectiva y algunas bromas más, el almuerzo transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **(Separador cutre)**

Alejándose del grupo unos minutos (con la excusa de ir al baño) por detrás de algunas cabañas, alzó ligeramente la solapa de su camisa, extendiéndole a Plagg un pedazo de queso. No sin antes mirar quinientas veces al rededor.

-¡Esto no es Camembert!- Adrien podía jurar que más que soñar a reproche, el kwami estaba sumamente ofendido. Rodó los ojos cuando Plagg se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Es todo el queso que había-

-¡Eres Multimillonario!... Si hubieras querido podrías haberlo pedido expresamente...-

-Eso sería bastante extraño y lo sabes-

-¡Pobre de este kwami maltratado, debí de haberme quedado con la chica, seguramente Tikki es más feliz...!

-¡Repite eso!-

-Pobre de este kwami maltrata...-

-¡Eso no, lo de la chica!- Plagg al darse cuenta de su abismal error trago saliva antes de empezar a reír nerviosamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Siempre has sabido quién es, a pesar de mi intento desesperado por descubrir la identidad de él amor de mi vida... ¡Te mantuviste callado! - El tono de Adrien estaba empezando a elevarse, y el mismo Plagg bastante molesto respondió al sentir que su portador lo etiquetaba de traidor.

\- El encargado de valorar a los portadores siempre deja la decisión final a nosotros, los kwami los observamos antes de aparecer frente a ustedes-

-Eso no es excusa para haberme ocultado algo tan importante-

-Si Adrien, si lo es- Plagg sabía que podía herir profundamente a su portador con sus palabras, pero también sabía que Adrien no daría su brazo a torcer hasta dejar las cosas claras - La primera impresión que tuve de ti fue un niño demasiado solo hambriento de amor-

-No estoy solo, tengo el amor de mi padre, de mis amigos. Amo a Ladybug mas que a mi vida-

-Tu no amas a Ladybug porque ella no es real, no existe-

-Chat Noir existe dentro de mi, Ladybug debe existir dentro de alguna chica- Adrien se apretó fuertemente el pecho. Aceptar que su amada no existía, sería reconocer que el solo era un niño al que se le tendió la libertad que nunca tuvo.

-¿Te importa siquiera qué chica sea?-

-No seas ridiculo-

-Ladybug y Chat Noir son meros personajes del traje de superhéroe, leyendas o mitos; pero tú eres Adrien, uno más libre, independiente y feliz que el que vi hace años en aquel sórdido comedor vacío-

Adrien no pudo negar aquello, quedándose mudo debatió internamente la discusión con su kwami sintiendo miedo e incredulidad.

¿Que era falso? ¿Ladybug o su amor por ella?

\- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ya perdiste tres años de tu vida persiguiendo una identidad, aprecia lo que te rodea y te sorprenderás- Plagg al cumplir su cometido regreso al bolsillo de su compañero en la lucha contra el mal, dejándolo reflexionar por cuenta propia.

Adrien se quedó allí parado, sintiendo ganas de llorar pero absteniéndose, muy en el fondo su parte racional sabía que Plagg tenía razón, y que si se lo decía era para ayudarlo a madurar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que Nino lo encontró.

-¿Te sientes mal viejo? Estás algo pálido-

-No te preocupes, solo es el cambio de ambiente- Adrien sabía que era una mala excusa al igual que Nino, pero este decidió no presionarlo.

-Regresemos con las chicas, deben estar preocupadas-

Durante el transcurso de las actividades Adrien decidió poner a prueba uno de los consejos de Plagg: Aprecia lo que te rodea.

Pero no fue hasta el atardecer, de regreso en la canoa; parando a mitad del lago que realmente aprecio el cálido resplandor del ocaso sobre el agua, o la refrescante brisa acompañada de olores a cedro y maderas. Muy cerquita iba Marinette quien había tenido problemas por la orientación y a quien "casualmente" Alya y Nino habían dejado atrás.

Adrien la miro, y por primera vez en su corta vida sintió esfumarse ese pesado malestar que Ladybug representaba. Había sido muy injusto con ella, Marinette no merecía ser comparada, ni con Ladybug ni con nadie más; porque ella si era real y hasta la fecha siempre había estado a su lado.

Aún no podía dejar ir por completo a Ladybug, pero podía comenzar a aceptarse a sí mismo y a los demás de una mejor manera.

 **(Separador cutre)**

Siento mucho la tardanza y aunque sé que no es excusa, en realidad mi vida personal se complicó mucho este último mes. Lo que más bajón me dio fue la muerte de una de mis mejores amigas, así que pido su comprensión; además si ven que mis historias toman un tinte más sad de repente, está puede ser la causa. De cualquier modo jamás dejare de escribir y aunque tarde, terminaré las historias.

Dejemos las cosas tristes atrás y cuéntenme ¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo? ¿Que les pareció Luka?

A mi me gusto mucho su personalidad y concepto, pero siento que a la hora del modelado fallaron estrepitosamente, están un poco extrañas las facciones y proporciones. Para un personaje que anunciaron por todo lo alto que desbancaría a mi querido Adrien, sinceramente se quedaron cortos.

Recuerden que autora con reviews es autora motivada; y síganme en Twitter como: @Sakuralizbeth.

 **Gracias por leer 3**

 **México, CDMX a martes 3 de Abril de 2018**


End file.
